Blackjack
by Lyddel
Summary: Jugar con Hiruma no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, y aún teniendo esto en consideración, hay que pensarlo dos veces antes de apostarle algo.


**Rating:** T  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Musashi x Hiruma  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaky & Yusuke Murata, yo sólo los tomé prestados en mi historia.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Lenguaje  
><strong>Notas:<strong> ahmm, no estoy segura de si el juego de cartas esta correcto, le pedí ayuda a un amigo que sabe jugar, pero igual no aseguro nada, me disculpo si hay incoherencias en esa parte y si saben como arreglarlo se los agradeceré ~

* * *

><p><strong>Blackjack<strong>

La razón de construir un pequeño casino dentro del club de fútbol americano de Deimon no era sólo aumentar sus fondos valiéndose de los adictos al juego que había en la escuela.

Lo cierto era que también Hiruma tenía cierta debilidad por los juegos de azar y de cartas. Porque le recordaban al campo de juego, podías configurar una estrategia y adueñarte del tablero. Más que a ganar, aquel demonio era adicto a la sensación de poder y de control.

Por lo tanto, no era de extrañarse que cuando no estaba entrenando, chantajeando gente o trabajando en la computadora, se encontrara él solo en el casino del club jugando contra él mismo. Una ironía que no dejaba de serle interesante.

La única persona que había tenido el valor de interrumpir esas sesiones de aislamiento era ni más ni menos que el antiguo pateador de los Devil Bats.

Tras los repentinos y fallidos intentos de Sena y Monta por hacerlo regresar al equipo, Musashi se había interesado nuevamente por los avances del que había sido su equipo. Después de todo con una promesa de por medio no tenía muchas opciones para elegir.

Y quien mejor para mantenerlo al día que el capitán del equipo.

Así pues, sabiéndolo solo entraba deliberadamente, de vez en cuando, a interrumpir los juegos del rubio.

—Estas más al tanto últimamente, ¿no te parece? —le espetó Hiruma en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia.  
>—Se los prometí.<br>—Hmm... —fue el único sonido que el quarterback se dignó a soltar mientras ponía tres cartas sobre la mesa.

Un siete, un tres y un As. Blackjack.

Al acercarse más el moreno pudo distinguir otras tres series de cartas con los veintiunos completados y dos más boca abajo. Cualquiera podría pensar que se podían lograr tantos veintiunos como quisiera jugando él solo, bastaba con sacar las cartas que fueran necesarias. Sin embargo, conociendo a Yoichi, Gen estaba seguro de que nunca haría trampa y mucho menos contra él mismo.

—Estás aquí porque en serio quieres regresar. Deja de mentirte a ti mismo y de fingir que idioteces como esas realmente te importan.  
>—Directo al punto —sentenció Musashi tomando asiento justo enfrente de Hiruma.<br>—No tendría ningún sentido cambiar la verdad por palabras amables.

Ambos sonrieron. Yoichi deslizó su brazo derecho sobre la mesa y sus largos dedos comenzaron a juntar y recoger las cartas. Las puso todas en una pila y luego comenzó a barajarla.

Los naipes se movían entre sus manos rápidamente mientras las revolvía con una habilidad que nada tenía que pedirle a los mejores casinos de Las Vegas.

Por fin terminó sus movimientos y colocó frente al pateador la pequeña pila de cartas. Entendiendo el mensaje Gen las separó en dos mitades y luego las reacomodó una sobre otra en orden invertido.

Hiruma le dio dos cartas y tomó otro par para él mismo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estamos apostando? —preguntó Musashi despegando de la mesa las dos cartas para ver sus números.  
>—Nada, a menos que tengas algo que valga la pena. —respondió el demonio mostrando los dientes.<p>

Sabía que no tenía sentido apostar contra ese chico, fuera lo que fuera lo iba a perder, aun así la tentación y la curiosidad estaban haciendo de las suyas en su cabeza. Pero se mantuvo al margen de sus pensamientos tal y como lo había hecho esos últimos meses.

Hiruma revisó las cartas en su mano e hizo una seña para indicarle al otro que podía comenzar.

Mirando los números en sus cartas, Musashi las separó y Hiruma le pasó otras dos. Puso en la mesa una hilera que sumaba diecisiete con un nueve y un ocho.

El demonio sonrió mientras colocaba un rey y una reina perfectamente alineados sobre el tablero.

—No sé ni siquiera porqué creí que valía la pena intentarlo —dijo Gen, relajándose sobre la silla.  
>—No juegues conmigo, viejo de mierda —contestó el rubio aun sonriendo.<p>

El pateador no sabía si Yoichi tenía más aptitudes de calculador o de ilusionista. Quizás no habían sido años de sugestión si no que el rubio realmente podía leerle el pensamiento. Tal vez era un libro abierto para esos ojos verdes.

Lo cierto era que su otra jugada estaba formada por un As y un nueve. Hubiese sido un empate perfecto.

Hiruma volvió a apilar las cartas, se levantó y las guardo en un cajón dentro de un estuche de vidrio.

—Evitar un choque te hace un perdedor, además de un idiota —habló el quarterback cerrando el cajón.  
>—No aceptar la victoria te hace un idiota todavía más grande —mientras hablaba Musahi se había levantado también y se acercaba al rubio.<br>— ¿Qué orgullo puede haber en una victoria tan barata como esa? —su voz estaba cargada de soberbia, como si el aceptarlo fuera más denigrante que el propio insulto. Infló una bomba de goma de mascar.

El moreno se acercó todavía más y la burbuja rosa reventó en un beso profundo y agresivo que sería usado para determinar razón y quizá superioridad, porque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, porque su orgullo se los impedía.

Así había sido y al parecer así sería siempre. Existía una tensión entre ellos desde que podían recordar que, aunque intentaron acallar a insultos, golpes y demás demostraciones de fuerza no sofocaron más que con el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Hiruma revolvió los mechones de cabello negro con sus delgadas manos mientras que Gen lo sostenía firmemente por la cintura.

Era otro juego en el que participaban ocasionalmente cuando les surgía la necesidad de arreglar cuentas. Siendo los juegos mentales demasiado desventajosos para el moreno y los de fuerza para Yoichi, se vieron orillados hacia uno en el que ambos tenían las mismas oportunidades de ganar y en el que la apuesta era más grande.

Se separaban apenas un poco para volver a llenar con aire fresco sus pulmones y continuar la siguiente jugada.

Y más recientemente era también una forma que había encontrado Musashi para descargar toda su furia contenida y Hiruma para cobrarle su ausencia en el campo.

—Apuesto a que regresas antes de lo que crees —dijo el rubio en voz baja hablándole sobre los labios al otro jugador.  
>— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Musashi siguiéndole también el juego verbal al capitán.<br>—Porque lo prometiste.  
>—Creí que no me importaba.<br>—Eso no detendrá la voluntad de esos pequeños idiotas.  
>—Seguro tienes algo mejor que eso bajo la manga, maldito demonio.<p>

Hiruma sonrió y se alejó por completo del pateador. Caminó hacia el pequeño mostrador de cambio del casino y luego regresó. Dejó una hoja de papel doblada sobre la mesa para posteriormente salir del club.

Gen miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes, aún no daba la hora en que generalmente comenzaba el entrenamiento. Después recordó la hoja de papel. Al desdoblarla encontró dentro un As de espadas color negro.

La hoja resultó ser el alineamiento de los equipos en el torneo con el camino que había seguido Deimon resaltado con marcador rojo.

El siguiente juego sería contra Seibu.

En definitiva tendría que tener más cuidado con ese demonio rubio y pensarlo dos veces antes de apostarle algo. 

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer C:<p> 


End file.
